Capítulo 3 : Este mayordomo castiga
by Usagui-san
Summary: Ciel esta muy confundido Sebastian ha dicho que deb ser castigado¿pero?¿porque debe ser castigado nuestro conde?.


_**Capítulo 3:Este mayordomo castiga.**_

_La mañana es muy larga, los sirvientes están ocupados haciendo sus tareas y no son los únicos._

**-Nmfff...Ahhhh ...S-sebastian...a-ahii noo..¡Ah¡**

-**JU, Señor usted es tan sensible.**

**-N-no e-eso no es vedad.**

**-Je ,usted se ha oído suena tan vergonzosooo.**

_Esta mañana Sebastian Michaelis había estado muy ocupado al parecer su queridísimo amo Ciel Phamtonhive se había levantado algo gruñón y este estaba siendo castigado._

**-Sebastian p-para yo no voy a-a...ahhh.**

**-OOH..Mire su lugar sensible también suena vergonzoso.**

**-Nnnnn..hya.. .**

**-Usted solo se ha buscado este castigo señor,aunque...**

_Sebastian se acerca a la húmeda y roja oreja de su amado amo y le susurra con voz hechizante.._

**-****Usted ,parece que esta disfrutando.**

**-¡C-como dices¡ no digas boba..¡**

_En ese momento Ciel siente como las MANOS de su mayordomo comienza a ROZAR FUERTEMENTE su entrepierna, la mano se Sebastian se mueve RÁPIDAMENTE de arriba a abajo ,con sus esbeltos dedos juega entre los dulces mas pequeños de Ciel._

**-AHH¡Sebastian no por favor a-ahí noo..yooo...**

**-Oya,veo que se ha vuelto mas sensible.**

**-QUE¡NO ES ESO ¡ESQUE TU ESTA..¡**

_Sebastian agarra el pezón de su amo y lo pellizca traviesamente._

**-KYAA¡Ah..ah..ahhhhhh.**

**-Decía algo señor.**

**-Nnn...**

_Ciel esta sin aliento ,las ágiles manos de Sebastian no paran de jugar con su ardiente y acalorado cuerpo. La boca de el había sido atrapada por la lengua sofocante de Sebastian ,que había jugado con la de su amo y que había dejado sus labios muy húmedos y brillantes._

_Ciel no entendía como habían llegado a esta excitante situación y con la poca fuerza que le quedaba dijo muy bajamente.._

**-Mmm...ah..Sebastian di-dime...¡ah¡**

_Ciel estremece se ha dado cuenta de que algo esta rozando dentro de el._

**-¿Decía señor?**

_Sebastian ríe le encantaba ver las hermosas reacciones que su querida mascota amo hacia._

**-Di-me ,se-se p-puede saber que-que he hecho para se-ser castigado...ahh**

**-Are? ai que ver señor esa falta de percepción y atención demuestra que todavía es usted un inocente y bello niño.**

**-¡QUE TONTERIAS..D- DICES¡..ummm**

**-Usted debería haberse dado cuenta de su error.**

**-Eh?**

**-Esta mañana- usted no se ha tomado toda la leche.**

**-QUEEE¡SOLO POR ESO ERES IDIO..¡**

_Sebastian agarra a su amo y le da la vuelta este sorprendido le pregunta ¿se puede saber que..?Ciel no puede acabar la frase Sebastian se había adueñado otra vez de su boca, la boca de Ciel había sido allanada por la JUGUETONA LENGUA de Sebastian._

_La JUGUETONA LENGUA de Sebastian no paraba de frotarse por todo el interior de la boca de Ciel ,este estaba sudando y la temperatura de su cuerpo no paraba de aumentar._

**-Ah ,se puede saber que haces.**

**-Ya se lo he dicho un error debe tener su castigo.**

**-Tsk..tu de verdad eres un demonio pervertido.**

**-Si usted lo dice así se será ,pero como veo que usted no quiere segur siendo castigado..o si ?**

**-QUE-QUE N-NO ES ESO.O OSEA SI..ES-ESTO YO..**

** -chan le propongo un trato.**

**-¿Eh?**

_Ciel no comprendía nada estaba demasiado avergonzado como para pensar._

**-Le propongo un trato, le parece?**

**-A mi no me engañas, se cuales son tus intenciones primero dime de que se trata..**

**-Le juro que no le engañare.**

_Ciel no entendía nada así que asiente el solo quería seguir dejar de ser castigado_

**-Si usted se TOMA la LECHE dejare su castigo por hoy de acuerdo.**

**-Mmmm ...**

_Ciel no sabia que responder pensó que la situación en la que estaba no le disgustaba tanto, pero lamentablemente ya iba retrasado en su trabajo de hoy._

**-É-ésta bien tráeme la taza.**

**-¿UH?de que habla señor.**

**-Como dices no me has dicho que si me tomaba la leche yo**

**-...**

_Sebastian apoya su ALARGADO dedo sobre los labios de su amo y dice.._

**-Boo-chan ve como sigue siendo un inocente niño.**

**-¡C-como dices¡**

_Sebastian señala la oreja de su amo este se acerca y Sebastian dice.._

**-La LECHE que tiene que TOMAR no SE ENCUENTRA en la taza si no EN..**

_Sebastian señala debajo de su torso y ríe ,Ciel percatándose del error que acaba de cometer se sonroja y grita..._

**-¡Q-Queeeeeeeee¡**

**NO ES MI CULPA QUE MI AMO SEA TAN TONTO**

**(todos aquellos que nos han leído saben a lo que refiero verdad XD)**

**_#próximamente :el postre#_**


End file.
